Tragedi Uchiha Sasuke
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Bunyi lonceng terdengar di sebuah gereja bagaikan detik-detik menjelang ajal bagi Sasuke. Kini ia berdiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sakuranya, kekasih hatinya akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda bernama Gaara. "BERHENTI!"


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hummor

Rated: K+

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, AU, OOC, Nista.

…

Summary:

Bunyi lonceng terdengar di sebuah gereja bagaikan detik-detik menjelang ajal bagi Sasuke. Kini ia berdiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sakuranya, kekasih hatinya akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda bernama Gaara.

…

 **Wedding**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy Reading

.

.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar di sebuah gereja bagaikan detik-detik menjelang ajal bagi Sasuke. Kini ia berdiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sakuranya, kekasih hatinya akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda bernama Gaara.

Dengan tergesa, Sasuke berlari melewati sepanjang lorong menuju altar yang telah dihiasi pita dengan taburan berbagai bunga warna-warni. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan terkejut dari semua orang yang melihatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas karena ia telah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli karena yang lebih penting sekarang adalah menghentikan Sakura yang terlihat akan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.

"BERHENTI!"

Teriaknya sekeras mungkin untuk menghentikan janji suci itu. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan ini terjadi apa pun yang terjadi meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya. Tidak akan!

"Jangan lakukan itu Sakura, aku mohon." ucapnya sambil berlutut dengan wajah mendongak penuh harap ke arah Sakura. Pemuda itu tidak peduli jika imej yang selama ini ia jaga hancur begitu saja mengingat banyak kamera dimana-mana karena Sakura memang adalah artis yang sangat terkenal.

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut. "S-Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Maafkan aku gara-gara kakek tua sialan itu aku harus menahan untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat mencintaimu." racaunya tidak jelas sembari mendekati kaki Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Ini memang salahnya karena tidak memberi tahu Sakura sebelumnya atas menghilangnya dirinya sebulan ini.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ kau…"

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walau hanya sedetik pun. Aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan Kakek sialan itu lagi, jadi kumohon jangan menikah dengannya, kumohon Sakura batalkan pernikahan ini dan menikahlah denganku." ia memotong ucapan Sakura sambil terus meracau tidak jelas seolah tidak ingin mendengar Sakura mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak pernah ingin Sasuke dengar. Sebuah kalimat,

'Lepaskan aku dan pergilah dari sini karena kau sudah mengecewakanku.'

TIDAK!

"Bangun Uchiha, kau benar-benar mengganggu kami dengan tingkah memalukanmu."

Sasuke memandang Gaara tajam. "Dia milikku, kau akan berurusan dengan Uchiha jika berani mengambilnya dariku." desisnya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Bangunlah Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa denganmu?!" Sakura panik ketika suasana tiba-tiba memanas. Ia juga heran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dengan memakai pakaian tidur bergambar tomat berbagai ukuran. Tak lupa sandal jepit merah muda pemberiannya menghiasi kaki kekar pemuda tampan itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penuh keheranan, kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari Gaara. "Kau akan menikah dengan si Panda sialan itu dan kau bilang ada apa?!" ia membentak Sakura untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Heh…?"

"Menikah?"

"Dengan Gaara?"

Sakura mendadak terdiam dengan mulut tertutup rapat, Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa. Suasana di dalam gereja mendadak hening hingga akhirnya terdengar suara cekikikan beberapa orang dan berubah menjadi tertawaan yang menjadi-jadi membuat Sasuke bingung seketika.

"Maaf tuan Sasuke," seorang laki-laki yang Sasuke ketahui adalah seorang produser menghampirinya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis dengan tampang kesal. Ia memang sangat tampan tapi maaf saja, kali ini Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diwanwancara. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya kami sedang melakukan _shooting_ sebuah film dengan berakhir pernikahan antara Sakura dan Gaara, jadi pernikahan ini tidak benar-benar terjadi."

Sasuke meneguk ludah. " _Shooting?_ " ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gereja. Benar saja, banyak kamera di sana-sini, tamu undangan pun berdandan seadanya bahkan ada yang memakai pakaian biasa saja, hiasan pita dan bunga warna-warni juga hanya di sekitar lorong menuju altar. Tak ada yang spesial di sini. Mungkin tadi ia terlalu kalut hingga tak menyadarinya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kini memegang dahi sambil memijitnya pelan, pandanganya berhenti pada Gaara yang kini tengah memegang perut sementara tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut menahan tawa. Sepertinya si Panda sialan itu memang ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja ia tidak menjaga imejnya.

Sial, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang, begitu pula dengan imej kerennya yang kini telah hancur lebur tak tersisa. Dan setelah ini ia, akan menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh Gaara, pemuda yang sama-sama menyukai Sakura. Saingan kelas terberatnya. Kurang ajar! Benar-benar kurang ajar!

Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan pulang ke rumah untuk memotong rambut Itachi hingga botak karena kakaknya lah dalang dibalik tragedi Uchiha Sasuke.

…

 **OMAKE**

…

Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dengan perasaan bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari kebebasan dirinya setelah kakeknya—Madara Uchiha mengurungnya selama sebulan di kamar untuk mempelajari semua pelajaran mengenai bisnis. Tanpa televisi, telepon gemggam, atau pun yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan komunikasi. Sasuke benar-benar harus fokus. Kakeknya bilang itu adalah syarat untuk menerima sebuah restu pernikahan.

Sasuke melihat Itachi duduk di ruang keluarga dengan memandang majalah di tangannya dengan tatapan serius. Tanpa menghiraukan kakak kandungnya, Sasuke dengan perasaan berdebar-debar mulai menghidupkan telepon genggam yang baru saja Madara berikan. Sasuke benar-benar rindu dengan Sakura, kekasihnya. Ia tak sabar membaca _email_ selama sebulan ini dari gadis itu.

"Hari ini, Sakura Haruno akan melakukan errr… Pernikahan dengan Gaara enggg… Di Gereja Konoha."

JLEB!

Bagaikan tertusuk beribu-ribu pedang Sasuke langsung berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dengan tubuh yang memanas pemuda _raven_ itu berlari menuju garasi dan memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju gereja Konoha tanpa peduli dengan pakaian yang ia pakai dan membiarkan telepon gemgamnya tergeletak begitu saja.

Sementara itu Itachi menatap heran kepergian Sasuke. Mungkin adiknya itu benar-benar rindu ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengambil kaca matanya dan mencoba kembali membaca isi tulisan di dalam majalah itu dengan lancar.

' _ **Haruno Sakura akan melakukan shooting sesi pernikahan dengan Gaara yang dilaksanakan di gereja Konoha. Datang dan saksikanlah untuk bertemu dengan idolamu!**_ "

Mungkin Sasuke lupa jika Itachi mempunyai masalah serius dengan penglihatannya, eh?

.

.

 **BENAR-BENAR TAMAT**


End file.
